


雪-Yuki (Snow)

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Original Work
Genre: ATTENTION: Description of a body that crumbles, Adulthood, Anxiety, But I left the description of it very light so that everyone could read it, Feeling Out of Place, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: History at the request of DramaticmariTheme: Snow"As soon as I set foot in the park, a gust of wind hit me in the back, bringing the locks of hair, free from the hat, in front of my face. I looked down to protect myself from the cold with the scarf, feeling my eyes pinching.When I looked up again I felt something cold caress my cheek.I raised my face to the sky and as my breath took shape in a cloud in front of me, I saw a snowflake settle on my nose.I blinked repeatedly, amazed. It was snowing!"





	雪-Yuki (Snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_kai_png](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_kai_png/gifts).



It was a cold, dark December night when I decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

The icy air hit me in the face as soon as I stepped out of my apartment, despite my heavy clothing and the scarf covering me half of my face the cold weather was still pungent.

I looked up at the sky. The stars were not visible that night, because of the various clouds that had formed covering the bright moon.

I decided to head for the park for a walk. The same park where I spent my childhood and part of my artistic career.

In fact, that park has always been a source of inspiration for my landscapes and can now be a place of peace.

I strode forward anxiously to arrive at my destination as the lights of the city lit up my path and warmed me from time to time.

As I walked, I heard the shouting of the children who, accompanied by their mothers, withdrew home with the arrival of darkness.

I could not help but smile at the sight of those carefree faces, still full of hope. How nice it was to have that age: without real problems, without responsibility.

I sighed. How had I been able to reduce myself like that?

The adulthood had hit my stomach in full, making me feel sick and melancholy every time the sky clouded.

To find a moment of pause, or just to let off steam, I forced myself to walk towards the park. Simply so, on foot, without any means with only the sound of my footsteps to reverberate in my ears, breathing deeply and having fun creating clouds with my breath.

Maybe that was the only childish aspect I had left.

As soon as I set foot in the park, a gust of wind hit me in the back, bringing the locks of hair, free from the hat, in front of my face. I looked down to protect myself from the cold with the scarf, feeling my eyes pinching.

When I looked up again I felt something cold caress my cheek.

I raised my face to the sky and as my breath took shape in a cloud in front of me, I saw a snowflake settle on my nose.

I blinked repeatedly, amazed. It was snowing!

I smiled and I immediately felt like a child, excited to see my element. I have always loved the snow, I felt a strong bond with it.

I still remember the first time I saw it as a young girl. It was a December day like now and I realized that it was snowing, looking out the window.

I ran out immediately risking to slip through the ice formed in the steps. That day I started to turn on myself in the snow, stamping my feet in the cement of the street, creating a disconnected rhythm for that strange dance. I danced in the snow for a long time, until a light layer of snow had formed at my feet. I had bent over to pick it up a little and throw it into the air, ignoring my mother's reproaches for taking it without the aid of gloves, making my hands red and cracked shortly thereafter.

I smiled at the memory and stretched out my hands to reach a few snowflake and bring to light that feeling of many years ago, but when one of them was resting on my hand it disappeared.

I closed my eyes and remained motionless in that position. I did not care if anyone could see me, or think I was weird. At that moment there was only me and the snow.

Snow. So beautiful and delicate.

White, the sum of all colors and yet undervalued, not included. Like me, but I never felt alone in the snow.

Oh, snow if only you could take me away.

Teach me to be like you.

Always ready to fall, but as soon as you look up you can see it again ready to go down just like a moment ago.

How I would like to have the strength to be able to get up again, no matter how many times I had to fall, I always wanted to get up.

I felt my eyes pinching again but this time for the sadness occupied in my heart.

When I felt the umpteenth snowflake touch my face I realized that a strange pressure had enveloped my chest so much that I missed my breath.

My head began to ache and I felt my fingertips burning. I instinctively opened my eyes because of that strange sensation and without wasting time I took off my gloves to check the condition of my hands and let them fall to the ground.

A cold chill struck my back when I saw the tips of my fingers change color and turn bluish. Strangely enough, though, I was not afraid.

The shiver was not born of fear but of pleasure. Suddenly I felt safe and I abandoned myself to the change noting that, by now, the whole hand had changed color. The more the color expanded along my body the more I felt good.

I felt my body moving alone as it freed itself from the obstacle of clothes. I did not feel cold. I felt nothing outside the snow that kept resting on me.

For the first time in a long time I felt free, but really free.

Free from any oppression, from the judgment of the people, from the responsibilities. I did not even care if anyone could see me there, completely naked, covered only with a bright blue light.

I could feel my hair caressing my shoulders, moved by the wind as the snow ran through the curves of my body. Whenever the snow met the light, creating the cold-warm contrast, I could not help breathing a sigh of relief. It was as if my body never had enough, wanted more.

When every part of my body was covered by that strange light, I felt my skin dry so much that it ended up crumbling before my eyes without, however, feeling pain.

The rest of the body took that as example, peeling off and rising towards the sky while the hair continued to brush against my shoulders, my back and then end up on the floor next to my clothes.

I could not help laughing. I was happy.

I was coming home, my real home. A place where I could be myself.

I had finally become me. I was snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming here, I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Thanks Dramaticmari, I love you!
> 
> Tumblr: sensiblegirl-fe  
> Twitter: @Ragazza_Qualunq


End file.
